digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rival Appears
キリハ、現る！ |romaji= Kiriha, Arawaru! |translation=Rival Kiriha, Appear! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 03.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 20, 2010 |continuity= }} The Village of Smiles is suffering from the threat of the event known as "Day of Rising Ground". The human boy known as Christopher appears and informs Mikey and the others about what is happening, offering his help but only if Mikey joins his side and serves under him. He mentions something about the "Code Crown" as well. Synopsis The generals , , and meet with to discuss their current problem with the humans after a brief appearance from . Not only does Bagramon state that Team Blue Flare isn't the only problem, he also mentions another bunch of humans with one of them wielding a red Fusion Loader. Bagramon tells them to dispose of the humans at once. They do not want the humans to have the power to DigiFuse. Tactimon releases from prison as a last chance to redeem himself by destroying the humans. It is his plot to destroy the village of Smiles by having a Drimogemon dig underground, thus causing all the giant bamboo shoots to erupt. Meanwhile, at the Village of Light, Shoutmon tries to decide on a logo for his and Mikey's forces as well as a name for the team. They are interrupted when the ground begins to shake and break apart, revealing large shoots of bamboo. mentions this as the Day of Rising Ground but adds that it is too early for this event to be taking place. Unfortunately, Jeremy gets caught by one of the bamboo spires, causing him to be suspended high in the air. While he is stuck, Jeremy tells Mikey that he is afraid of heights begs him to get him down. The human known as Christopher then appears and informs Mikey and the others about Tactimon's plan, offering his help but only if Mikey joins his side and serves under him. He also mentions something known as the "Code Crown". Issuing a challenge to Mikey, Christopher reloads and a and digifuses to fight Shoutmon and his friends. After MailBirdramon finishes attacking with the DigiFuse with Golemon, he knocks him aside like unwanted trash. Mikey declines Christopher's offer, saying he doesn't like Christopher and there seems to be something dark about him. Christopher then departs on MailBirdramon just as MadLeomon attacks the Village with several and a . and digifuse into while MadLeomon absorbs the Apemon to become and overwhelms Shoutmon X2. Nene appears and talks to Christopher as they watch the battle from afar stating she "likes to watch strong guys". appears to help rescue the villagers, following close behind to protect his charge. Dorulumon comes to Shoutmon X2's aid, and Mikey remembers Dorulumon from his dream. Upon being told by Jeremy of a shiny area within the bamboo, Mikey digifuses the to make a sword for Jeremy to throw at the who is causing the destruction underground. Destroying the problem Digimon, the bamboo roots retreat back underground. When MadLeomon gets distracted by the bamboo disappearing upon Drimogemon's destruction, Shoutmon X2 and Dorulumon take this chance and attack MadLeomon, forcing him back to his normal form. MadLeomon then expands into a ball-like self-destruct mode and breaks up Shoutmon X2. Recalling his dream, Mikey digifuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon into . Shoutmon X3 manages to toss MadLeomon into the sky and finishes him off with his "Victorize Boomerang". Christopher is impressed with Mikey's skills and plans to recruit him as he and MailBirdramon flee. Dorulumon and Cutemon leave while Tactimon learns of MadLeomon's destruction. After defeating MadLeomon for good, Mikey decides on a team name: Fusion Fighters. As the team is celebrating, a gold diamond appears in the sky from MadLeomon's data. Nene then appears before the gang for the first time, introducing herself and telling them that the gold diamond that appeared is the "Code Crown". Featured characters ' (15) * (21) *'Apemon' (24) *Gatomon (29) *Togemon (31) *Garurumon (33) *Angemon (35) |c6= * (18) |c7= * (9) * (13) |c8= *' ' (23) |c9= *Agunimon (37) |c10= * (4) * (5) * (6) * (7) * (8) * (10) *'' '' (11) * (12) * ' (14) * (16) * (17) * (20) *' ' (22) * (25) *' ' (26) * (28) * (36) * (38) }} DigiAnalyzer Monitamon's Enemy Search Digivolutions ''(Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Red) |customname3=Red Pickmon |added3=+ , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes , and ends with a shot of from Super Digica Taisen. *As MailBirdramon and Golemon DigiXros into "MailBirdramon + Golemon", they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon DigiXros into Shoutmon X2, they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons DigiXros into the Rare Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon DigiXros into Shoutmon X3, they are surrounded by shots of , , , and from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MadLeomon absorbs three Apemon as he digivolves to MadLeomon (Final Mode). }}